diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo III: Reaper of Souls
"No one can stop Death." :– Malthael Diablo III: Reaper of Souls is the first expansion to Diablo III. It was announced at Gamescom, August 21st 2013, and continues the story from Diablo III after a brief period of peace. The game will have two versions—a standard edition for $40, and a collector's edition for $50. The latter version includes exclusive in-game content and bonus items. The game will also have a console release.2013-10-17, Reaper of Souls at BlizzCon® 2013 on PC and PS4. Blizzard ENtertainment, accessed on 2013-10-21 Features New features announced at Gamescon include: *New class: The Crusader. Inspired by the Paladin from Diablo II, the Crusader is a Holy Warrior that fights in melee to medium range. *New act: A fifth chapter in the Diablo III storyline will be added, taking place mainly in Westmarch. *New antagonist: Malthael, formerly the Archangel of Wisdom, returns as the Angel of Death. *Raised level cap and unlimited Paragon Levels: Level up to level 70 and keep leveling with the removal of the cap of Paragon levels. Paragon levels are also account wide, and give special points to distribute among your characters stats as you see fit *Loot 2.0: Lower amount of drops, but drops are more frequently usable for your class. *Different end-game: Introducing Nephalem Rifts, a 15-20 min random dungeon to clear for loot. *Followers: No new followers will be introduced to the game, but existing followers will gain extra background and side-quests.2013-08-25, GamesCom 2013 interview – Josh Mosqueira talks about Diablo III: Reaper of Souls, Return of Pandemonium Fortress & Necromancers. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-09-06 *Artisans: Transmorgification: The Mystic artisan returns with her transmorgification services.2013-09-05, Community Commentary: Project Nephalem. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-08 Like Followers, Artisans will likewise have their backstories expanded.2013-09-24, Resolution for Covetous Shen?. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-24 *Adventure Mode: A mode where the world itself is the player's battlefield.2013-10-21, Reaper of Souls at BlizzCon® 2013 on PC and PS4. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-21 Some of these features, most notably the Paragon changes and Loot 2.0, will be added pre-emptively to Diablo III via a pre-expansion patch.2013-10-08, Any idea on when we are gonna see Loot2.0?. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-08 Blizzard has started sending out surveys to registered Diablo III users for them to rate which new features are most important to them.2013-10-09, Blizzard surveys Diablo 3 gamers on expansion pricing, collector's edition. Polygon, accessed on 2013-10-10 Visually, Blizzard intends Reaper of Souls to have a more gothic feel than Diablo III did.2013-10-18, RoS to opt a more "gothic" feel. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-21 Special Editions Reaper of Souls will have a digital deluxe edition and retail-exclusive collector's edition. The digital deluxe edition will have the following bonuses: *Exclusive helm and weapon-transmorgification recipes for players to distinguish their characters among the champions of Sanctuary. *A Spectral Hound minion players can summon to keep their adventurers company. *Three additional character slots to accommodate new heroes. *A World of Warcraft in-game companion, the Treasure Goblin, ready to compete in pet battles. *A set of StarCraft II Crusader-themed portraits and Malthael-themed decals. The collector's edition features the bonus items from the digital deluxe edition, along with a hardcover artbook, a behind the scenes Blu-ray/DVD, and a Malthael-themed mousepad.2013-12-19, PREORDER REAPER OF SOULS™ TODAY AND FACE DEATH ON MARCH 25. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-12-20 Videos References External Links Homepage Category:Diablo III Category:Games